Jeu d'ombres
by MiniPapaye
Summary: Roxas est un jeune comédien très talentueux mais mystérieux. Durant sa dernière pièce, il va pourtant rencontrer quelqu'un qui va tout changer...


_Bonjour,bonjouuuur ! C'est ma première fic sur KH ( et en plusieurs chapitres...) et j'espère que ça plaira :). Axel n'apparaît pas encore dans ce chapitre mais il arrivera bientôt! _

_J'ai mis Rated T mais je suis pas sure de moi sur ce coup ^^" il y aura surement un lemon dans les chapitres à venir mais je préviendrai, on en est pas encore là!_

_ Sur ce... bonne lecture :D! _

* * *

><p>Il était 15 heures au théâtre de l'aurore et les répétitions allaient bientôt commencer. Toutes les personnes présentes, les acteurs, le metteur en scène, les doublures se préparaient à une attente plus ou moins longue. Ca ne dépendrait que de l'humeur de l'acteur principal, et on pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que le jeune homme était plutôt lunatique. Malheureusement, il avait tendance à osciller entre mauvaise humeur et très mauvaise, et jamais personne ne l'avait vu souriant sincèrement ou parlant cordialement à quelqu'un. Ce sale caractère avait tendance à empiéter sur son assiduité à venir aux répétitions, et ça, on peut dire que ça n'accélérait pas la préparation de la pièce. Mais peu importe, le talent avait un prix!<p>

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre discrètement et une tête blonde fait son apparition. Tous les yeux se tournèrent alors vers elle et s'écarquillèrent: en effet, la porte du théâtre venait de s'ouvrir sur l'homme que personne n'attendait si tôt: Roxas, la vedette de la pièce. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, toujours habillé sobrement mais avec classe. Ses cheveux dorés illuminaient malgré tout son visage fermé et étaient toujours en bataille, même après des heures de coiffure intensive. Il était diablement beau. Peut être ne s'en rendait il pas compte mais de sa beauté froide se dégageait une certaine profondeur qui maintenait automatiquement les gens à distance.

"Ah! Roxas t'es à l'heure c'est bien, on va pouvoir commencer!"

Un autre homme, celui-ci arborant une crinière platine mi-longue et à l'allure élancée venait de repérer le nouveau venu et s'adressait à lui fermement mais gentiment. Après plus de quelques semaines à collaborer avec le blond, le metteur en scène commençait à savoir comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il donna ses directives sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre.

"J'avais prévu de faire la scène où Dom Juan séduit Mathurine comme Kairi nous fait l'honneur d'être là elle aussi. C'est la première fois où vous vous rencontrez mais ça n'empêche pas Dom Juan de la demander en mariage. Sora, pour Sganarelle, essaies de paraître un peu plus complice avec Dom Juan mais n'oublies pas tu n'es que son valet. Allez allez en scène!"

Riku était un des metteurs en scène les plus talentueux de son époque. Il venait de parler avec conviction et attendait de ses acteurs le meilleur d'eux même. Il avait entrepris de faire cette pièce à la base car il avait découvert Roxas par hasard et qu'il s'était dit que le jeune blond collerait parfaitement au personnage de Dom Juan. Pour être aller voir presque toutes ses pièces, il savait que Roxas n'était pas le même quand il jouait, une aura pleine d'assurance et de pur géni émanait de lui dès lors qu'il était sur scène. C'était d'autant plus impressionnant quand on connaissait un peu son caractère hors du théâtre.

Roxas monta sur scène sans répondre et après quelques secondes de préparation, la magie opéra. Le blondinet connaissait son texte sur le bout des doigts et entrait entièrement dans son rôle de séducteur. Il se livrait comme il se doit dans cette scène à une court enfiévrée d'une paysanne nommée Mathurine, et jouée par une toute jeune actrice qui montait, Kairi. Sora, l'acteur fétiche de Riku, jouait le valet de Dom Juan, Sganarelle, qui était toujours présent aux côtés de son maitre. Ce dernier acteur n'était pas aussi connu que ses collègues mais son jeu et son air d'ange innocent lui promettaient sans aucun doute un bel avenir au théâtre et peut être même au cinéma. De plus, et personne ne savait pourquoi, il avait l'appui sans faille de Riku alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas spécialement bien. Et un protecteur aussi respecté que le metteur en scène permettrait surement à Sora d'avoir une carrière bien remplie.

Les gens présents ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer le trio d'acteurs présent sur scène. Ils étaient tous terriblement talentueux, mais la personnalité de Roxas éclipsait toutes les autres. Les paroles qu'il prononçait avaient l'air tellement sincères que personne ne s'étonnerait si un jour lui et Kairi se mettaient ensemble. D'ailleurs, l'actrice n'était pas totalement insensible aux charmes du jeune acteur et tentait presque toujours de l'inviter discrètement pour boire un verre après les répétitions. A la surprise générale, il n'avait jamais accepté et ne prêtait même aucune attention particulière à la rousse. Roxas semblait toujours vivre dans un autre monde que personne ne pouvait comprendre et il semblait même éviter le contact avec l'extérieur. On ne connaissait rien de sa vie personnelle et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter encore plus la curiosité que les gens ressentaient en le côtoyant.

Ils finirent la scène et regardèrent Riku. Il donnait toujours des conseils avisés auxquels personne n'aurait pensé, et c'était pour ça que ses pièces étaient aussi exceptionnelles. Le metteur en scène s'intéressa comme toujours en premier à Sora, et lui donna gentiment quelques consignes précises avant de passer à Kairi. La jeune actrice écouta attentivement en hochant la tête puis vint le tour de Roxas. Comme d'habitude son jeu parfait et son apprentissage poussé du texte et de l'histoire lui épargnèrent les mêmes remarques que ses collègues avaient eu.

Roxas semblait disposé à travailler tard et c'était tellement rare que Riku en profita largement et leur faisant jouer et rejouer un certain nombre de scènes. Ils finirent à 22h et le blond, même si épuisé, n'avait pas envi de rentrer chez lui. En effet dans son appartement l'attendait surement quelqu'un qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois et avec qui il s'entendait de moins en moins. Ils s'étaient connus d'une manière plutôt… spéciale et habitaient maintenant dans le même logement malgré la réticence de Roxas. Personne ne le savait et le blond tenait absolument à ce que sa vie reste secrète, même si il doutait que cette pseudo tranquillité dure éternellement.

Soupirant, Roxas, ne prit même pas la peine de saluer ses collègues et se contenta de sortir dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Il regarda le ciel et songea qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui, chez eux, pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Mais le jeune acteur n'était pas comme ça. Plus maintenant, après toutes les choses qu'il avait vécu. Il se sentait toujours dépassé par la situation et ne s'investissait jamais vraiment dans ce qu'il entreprenait, si bien que ses relations avec les autres n'étaient jamais très poussées. C'était la première fois qu'il supportait de vivre avec quelqu'un comme ça, et Roxas avait toujours cette impression de ne pas être à sa place. Peut être qu'un jour il trouverait une personne qui le ferait se sentir bien. Au fond de lui, ce souhait qu'il disait vain ne quittait pourtant jamais vraiment son esprit.

Il marchait distraitement et ses pas le menèrent finalement vers un bar qu'il connaissait bien, où il allait souvent quand il avait le temps. C'est-à-dire de moins en moins souvent avec toute cette agitation autour de lui. Il poussa la porte et entra dans une grande salle sombre où trônait un énorme bar en bois massif avec tout l'équipement nécessaire pour servir de délicieuses bières pression. Il salua le patron d'un coup de tête furtif, étant un habitué des lieux, et alla s'assoir seul à une table retirée au fond de la salle. S'évertuant à penser à autre chose que sa vie, il observa les personnes présentes à une heure aussi tardive. Des gens de tout âge et de tout horizons discutaient gaiement autour d'une chope et semblaient s'amuser. Leur journée de travail était terminée et ils se détendaient ensemble, oubliant leurs problèmes. Roxas pensa furtivement qu'il aurait pu être comme eux. Le problème restait qu'il était trop fatigué, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire, ou l'envie peut être.

Un homme bourru s'approcha de lui avec un plateau et déposa un verre de whisky sur la table. Le blond leva les yeux vers l'homme et le gratifia d'un nouveau hochement de tête. Depuis un moment déjà il venait se détendre dans ce pub typiquement irlandais et avait peu à peu commencé à apprécier cette ambiance si particulière. Il sirota l'alcool doucement, profitant de chaque gorgée. Comme toujours dans ces moments là, Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser le passé et un air troublé venait assombrir ses traits parfaits.

Après un petit moment, il releva les yeux et aperçut une tête vaguement connue entrer dans le pub. Cette tête se tourna vers lui et le contempla un moment. Il reconnut alors Kairi, sa jeune collègue. La dite rousse le rejoignit sans lui demander son avis et s'assit à côté de lui. Roxas ne réagit pas à sa présence. Il était froid et solitaire mais pas au point de demander à Kairi de le laisser seul; même si la jeune femme commençait à devenir réellement trop insistante avec lui. Elle s'installa plus confortablement et s'empara du verre de Roxas pour le terminer d'un seul coup, ce qui le décontenança un peu plus encore. Que voulait elle à la fin? Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

En effet la jeune femme, revigorée par l'alcool, posa son regard intensément sur le visage de Roxas. Elle songea à lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait mais au vu du comportement du blondinet, il valait peut être mieux préférer l'acte à la parole. Alors elle s'approcha d'une manière qu'elle pensait sensuelle, attrapa vivement le menton de Roxas et tenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La surprise arracha l'homme de ses pensées et il se recula vivement, choqué par la hardiesse de la rousse. Son sang froid reprenant le dessus après quelques secondes, il toisa le visage incompréhensif de Kairi.

"N'essaies plus jamais de refaire ça. J'ai… Je vois quelqu'un en ce moment et il pourrait rien se passer… Mets toi ça dans le crane une fois pour toute!"

Les mots étaient sortis plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le visage de l'actrice se décomposa en entendant la révélation de Roxas. Alors comme ça il voyait quelqu'un ? Aucune femme ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa personne, se dit-elle, et elle décida secrètement de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'emparer du cœur de l'homme qui hantait son esprit depuis si longtemps déjà.

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Jamais il n'aurait du dire ça! Il venait de donner une excuse très pratique qui mettrait une bonne distance entre lui et Kairi, seulement il n'aurait jamais du inventer un mensonge aussi dérangeant. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait essayer de faire. Si elle ne faisait même qu'en parler à une de ses amies, alors les paparazzis ne le lâcheraient plus, découvriraient son secret et sa carrière serait terminée…

Réfléchissant à toute allure, le blond décida d'utiliser la technique qu'il avait le plus expérimenter dans sa vie: la fuite. Il se trouvait face à une situation inédite et le jeune homme ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir autrement.

Alors il se leva, évitant le regard de Kairi et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer les quelques verres de la soirée. Après ça il quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière pour la rousse qui le regardait toujours et songea nerveusement à un lieu où personne ne pourrait le trouver.

Marchant droit devant lui pendant un temps indéterminé, il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était seulement quand il s'arrêta pour relever la tête. Ainsi le hasard le ramenait ici. Il contempla le terrain vide sombrement.

"Namine…"

Se reprenant fermement, Roxas ne se laissa pas aller et chassa les pensées noires qui assaillaient son esprit. Un dernier regard pour le terrain vague et le blond reprit sa marche nocturne. L'idée de continuer à errer dans les rue vides l'effleura un instant mais il décida finalement que rentrer chez lui serait la meilleure solution. Il pressa le pas, sentant désormais le besoin de retrouver un endroit où il serait tranquille. Quoique tranquille, ça dépendrait…

Quand Roxas arriva devant son immeuble, il devait être à peu près 2h du matin et il était littéralement extenué. Il gravit les marches difficilement et ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Pénétrant dans l'appartement, le blond constata qu'il était plongé dans le noir et qu'aucun signe de vie n'était détectable.

Le jeune homme se débarrassa de ses affaires et s'apprêta à aller se coucher quand la lumière du salon s'alluma.

"Tétais où?" questionna une voix, surprenant Roxas qui sursauta.

Le blondinet se retourna et soupira. Apparemment il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité. Il toisa l'autre d'un air méfiant puis se résigna et répondit malgré son extrême fatigue, tentant de repousser le regret qu'il avait d'être rentré chez lui de son esprit. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer.

"bonsoir… Squall"

* * *

><p><em>Une ptite review..? :D<em>


End file.
